


tell me...

by theEVILnarwhal



Series: circles of problems [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans, Chara Has Their Own Body, Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Multi, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans backstory, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, chara is still a bit evil, more tags as we go, the beggining is not so bad, the spelling might be horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEVILnarwhal/pseuds/theEVILnarwhal
Summary: everyone is on the surface and happy.frisk still wanted to find out what sans has been hiding. using that information will they find a way to get gaster back?meanwhile chara and asriel are trying to overcome their actions in the past. will that conflict with what sans and frisk are working on.wheil all that is happening papyrus is trying to understand his brothers secrets. but will he uncover thaing that sans does not even know about himself?how can they all solve their problems if they cant work together....?and what will happen if cant solve their problems.its too late now... everyone can smell broken promises in the air





	1. the girl in her dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this is before all the evil trash happens, so dont expect a dark chapter

Frisk opend her eyes to see the morning sun

Frisk opend her eyes to see the morning sunlite just peeking through the window. She smiled. It had been three years since monster made it to the surface. They were all happy. Chara was given small piece of frisk's soul so she could be alive, and flowey had a monster soul grown from a tube so he could be asriel again. It was rather strange that sans knew so much about growing monster souls, but frisk decided not to dwell on it.

Chara was happy.

Asriel was happy.

Frisk was happy.

Toriel was happy.

Asgore was happy.

Papyrus was happy.

Undyne was happy.

Alphys was happy.

Mettaton was happy.

Muffet was happy.

Napstablook was happy.

And even sans was happy. And that made frisk happy. The one thing she did not understand though, was what made him so unhappy in the past. Sure the resets made him unhappy, but frisk had a lot of timelines to find stuff. She knew that the reset was just the final push that sent sans into a depression. There was something before the resets. Frisk decided to find out. She sat up in her bed. She slowly turned her body and got out of bed. She could feel the soft carpeting of the room she, chara and asriel shared. She walked over to her window. The curtains were closed blocking most of the sweet morning sun, causing the room to be dark. The only light in the room was a tiny ray of sun just peeking through the thin slit in the curtains. Chara and asriel lay in their bed, still asleep. 

Frisk flung the curtains wide open and covered her eyes as the room was swallowed up by the orange, pink, yellow light of the morning sunrise. 

Frisk heard a groan coming from asriel's bed.

“Who turned on the lights!?”, he moaned. “My eyes hurt!”

“Remember asriel….” chara said.

“I know, i know!” asriel said. “Big kids don't cry”

“Sorry” frisk apologized. What was she thinking. The sudden light would sure wake chara and asriel up. “Well now we can go get breakfast!” she said trying to change the subject. “I smell cinnamon pancakes” she continued. She smiled as she saw asriel's face light up with joy. He immediately bolted down the stairs, frisk went down after him with chara following close behind, yawning. 

When she got downstairs she saw sans asleep, while sitting at the table with a half drunk coffee next to him. Frisk turned around in surprise when she felt chara’s red eyes burning into her back.

“hey “, chara said. “Guess that smiley trashbag is so lazy he falls asleep after coffee.”

“Yeah” frisk agreed. Toriel was in the kitchen showing asgore how to cook waffles. Papyrus was standing near by observing with a funny look on his face. Over in the living room alphys and undyne were sitting on the couch and watching an episode if mew mew kissy cutie. 

Once breakfast was prepared everyone ate and chat. Everyone had all moved in together in the same house they could all see each other all the time. After breakfast, frisk, chara and asriel went to school and had a boring normal day. When they arrived home they begged sans to help them with their homework.

“Okay, okay kiddo i’ll help” he said when chara threatened to grab a knife. Chara smield, clearly satisfied. After they finished their homework they ate dinner, at went to bed.

_ What an amazing day… as always  _ frisk thought. Too bad mettaton was on a tour. she felt her eyelids close.

 

_ Reset _

_ Reset _

_ JUST DO IT!!! _

 

Frisk bolted upright in bed. She felt sweat rolling down her face. The room was dark. She got up and walked over to the window. She peeked through the curtains. It was night. Maybe she should just get a drink of water. Yeah! That's it.

The steps creaked and groaned under her feet. The hardwood floor felt cold to her small bare feet. As she walked through the dark house she had a ominous feeling that she was being watched.

“Heya kiddo,” sans said. Frisk jumped.

“Sans don't scare me like that!” frisk yelled. She soon realized her mistake when sans but a finger to his mouth and shushed her. “Oops,” she whispered.

“Don't worry i don't think you woke anybody up” he whispered back. “ so why are you up anyway?” 

“Could ask you the same”

“Just came for some ketchup” 

“Oh”

“So now my original question” he pushed.

“Oh i had a bad dream?” she said “wait i did?” she suddenly could not remember.”i forgot why i came down here”

“Ahh i hate it when you walk into a room and forget why you came there. It sucks” he replied.

“Yeah” frisk agreed. Sans walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup.

“Welp imma head to bed, and you should too.” sans said as he started to walk away.

“Wait!” frisk said. Sans turned around.

“Yeah kid?” he said.

“Y-yanno y-you should… uh t-t-tell me something” she said. Sans gave her a quizzical look. Then he let out a quiet laugh.

“Heh… whatcha implying kid?” he asked calmly.

“Uhhh…. I kinda want a story” she said awkwardly. sans ‘s confused face went away.

“Oh well i can go get the fluffy bunny book-”

“No, like a life experience story. In other words a real story or adventure you had” she interrupted. 

“Oh” sans said. “I would love to, but… it's 4 in the morning…”

“Well tomorrow then?” she asked.

“No promises, but i’ll plan for it” he replied, smiling.

“Yay!!” frisk said happily. She then walked back up stairs, into her room, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Frisk awoke the next morning to clouds. What a bummer. Nothing bad happened, but nothing good did either. She went throughout her normal day. Before she knew it night came. Sans told her a story about how when he and papyrus were kids, undyne would come over and they would have snowball fights. Undyne would usually win. After the story, it was lights out, but frisk had another dream.

frisk looked around. She was in a dark room, but a strange light filled a small part. flowers drifted in the air. An all yellow version of herself stood in front of her. She had 

glowing red eyes, with yellow irises.

“H-hello?” frisk said.

“Greetings” she said smiling. “✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ❒︎♏︎⬧︎♏︎⧫︎"


	2. dr. blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author takes pleasure in torturing the skell  
> plus shit happens
> 
> btw just a tiny bit of "blood"

Frisk's perspective. Past viewing

 

\-------------------------------------------   - - -

 

Blackness took frisk’s vision. She could not see anything. Then everything faded to color. She saw a tall man dressed in a white lab coat. He had two thin scars on his face. One ran from the bottom of his left eye to to his mouth. The other, from the top of his right eye all the way to the top of his head. He looked like a skeleton. Just like sans. 

“Hello sir do you know where we are-!?” frisk was cut off in surprise as he walked right through her. “Huh?” she said. “Sir, do you know where we are?” she asked. 

The man just stood there.  _ Really? _ Frisk thought.  _ Can he see or hear me? _

“Of course not silly!!” a cheerful voice said, giggling. Frisk looked arought to see the all yellow version of herself. “You're in sans’s memories” she continued.

“But that man does not look like sans…” frisk said.

“That's because he is his father” she said. “But i'm here to help you frisk” she continued in her cheery voice. “I can show you any point in time. You are here when sans was born so you can help him.”

“Wait…? When he was born?” frisk said.

‘’Yup!!!”

And with that she was gone. Frisk walked around the room she was in. she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a knock at the door.the man that was supposedly sans’s father walked over and answered. There stood a man with a strange shaped head, and bright orange eyes.

“Have you got it?” he asked.

“Yes” sans’s father replied. He then walked over to a counter and picked something up. It was something wrapped in a blanket. Frisk soon realized that was sans. She was filled with confusion as he handed the very tiny sans to the weird man with a weird shaped head. So far she was getting the vibes that sans’s dad was the stone face god. And not to mention the most intimidating person she had ever seen. And now he was handing this random (and also scary) person, his child!. How messed up was that? She then, followed the strange headed man. He walked through a lab. The lab was huge. They walked through what looked like Alphys lab, but way bigger. When she stopped to look at a map of the place mounted on the wall she saw that there was 13 different sections dedicated to a different type of science or goal. One was entirely dedicated to the keeping up of the core. A different one was a soul study. One was machinery. But there was one section that was the biggest. It was dedicated to breaking the barrier.

 

Of course. 

 

She followed the man across what seemed like the entire lab. Finally he came to a door that said soul study, and walked in. he walked through a long hallway with tons of doors. Finally he walked through a door that was labeled, Determination study.

“Dr. blake!” someone said. Frisk whipped her head around to see another scientist. She looked closely at his nametag. It read…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Keith Cheli

Assistant to dr blake (head of soul study section)

Hired by head royal scientist (dr gaster)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey frisk!” a voice said. Frisk was caught by surprise when the all yellow version of herself appeared again.

“Yellow me, can you please not scare me every time you need to make an entrance!” she yelled. 

“Silly, i'm not you, or a version of you” she replied laughing.

“Well than what can i call you?” frisk replied.

“You can just call me ‘R” 

“Ok” 

“Do you mind if i skip this part, it’s kinda boring. Let's get to the good stuff” R said.

“How far are we jumping?” frisk asked.

“4 years. Also shut up! I need to concentrate.” she hissed. Frisk flinched at her sudden change in attitude. She went from a bubbly girl to extremely hostile so suddenly. Frisk dare not dwell on it. She felt a sudden pang of pain in her stomach.

She dropped to her knees. Suddenly the pain left. She stood up.

Frisk was filled with uneasiness as she saw the so called dr. blake strap a 4 year old sans to an experimentation table. She became even more uncomfortable when he picked a syringe filled with a strange red substance she assumed was liquid determination. 

“Is the next dose ready?” dr. blake asked. His assistant returned him an uneasy expression.

“Sir, i don't think we should be injecting children with determination. It will seriously affect his growth and health.”

‘‘And what do you care about the brat! He wouldn’t even be alive if i weren't for us” dr. blake replied angrily.

“We could get in serious trouble. It will count as physical, and mental abuse. Not to mention that the penalties will be bigger because he’s only four!! That could get you life in prison! and I will face consequences too. I will never be able to pursue my dream of being the next royal scientist. I will lose my parenting rights. I have a wife and a two year old daughter that i love more than anything! I implore you to reconsider!” his assistant said, raising his voice. He was tired of working for this  _ sick _ , and  _ evil  _ scientist. He had been working here for five years and had never moved up in the ranks, despite having a higher IQ than dr. Blake himself!

“OPEN YOUR EYES KEITH! THIS KID WAS MADE ARTIFICIALLY IN THE LAB. IT WON'T COUNT AS CHILD ABUSE BECAUSE NO ONE CARES WHAT HAPPENS TO SUBJECT 1S” he shouted, slamming his own assistant into the wall. He pinned him there.

“t-t-that is n-not how it works” assistant keith stutterd, filled with fear. Dr. blake ignored him and turned his attention back to the four year old sans who was awkwardly watching their fight.

“Back to the task at hand” dr. blake said. “so , is the next dose ready?”

“     ...Yes sir.”

  
  
  


-_o0o_-

  
  


Frisk's perspective. Past viewing 

 

_ Oh no. this can not be good  _ , frisk thought, knowing she was only viewing the past she knew that she could not help him if something bad happened.

“Ok, easy 1,2…” dr.blake started. He raised the syringe. “3!!!” he shouted. He brought the syringe down so fast that if frisk had blinked she would have missed it. He stabbed the syringe right in sans’s eye socket. Sans screamed in pain as he pushed the red substance (liquid determination) into his eye socket. He twisted and turned to attempt to escape the leather restraints that kept him tied down to the experimentation table. Frisk could see his eyes tearing up. He was sweating buckets, as if he was trying to hold something back.

 

He was fighting.

 

“Aghhhh! My hand slipped.” dr.blake said, clearly annoyed.

“W-what?!” his assistant asked.

“I got him in the eye, not the neck.” he continued. “Well I suppose it does not matter. Hand me the next dose”

“No”

“What!?”

“I said NO!!!” his assistant shouted. “Look at the pain you already put him in!” he said, motioning to sans who was crying out for someone to help him while struggling to escape the restraints. Dr. blake laughed.

“You love your family right? Well if you won't let me experiment on someone who was grown in a lab, basically an unnatural existence, I will experiment on your daughter.” 

Keith (the assistants) expression tightend.

 

“Here is the next dose”

“Thank you”

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The next one was injected into sans, and he could not fight it anymore. He desperately ripped his arms free from the restraints and clutched his skull as if he had a splitting headache. His already rapid breathing got even more jagged as blood started dripping from his eye. This was frisk's last straw. She could not bear to watch anymore.

“STOP IT DR BLAKE!!!”

“STOP IT DR BLAKE!!!”

“STOP IT DR BLAKE!!!” she shouted.

But he could not hear her. Then she saw sans body go limp as it all stopped.

  
  


-_o0o_-

  
  


Frisk's perspective. Present day. 2:30 am

 

Frisk bolted upright in her bed; sweating buckets. She panted. She was awake and it was just a nightmare. Will she ever look at her big brother/dad/uncle sans ever again. No definitely not.

 

It's only a dream

Only a dream….

Not a dream…..

 

It actually happened.

  
  


-_o0o_-

  
  


Sans’s perspective. 1 hour and 9 minutes before last section. 1:39 am

 

Sans woke with a start.

Oh

that dream again. He got out of bed and walked to the room next door. It was his brothers room. He creaked the door open. 

Safe, phew.

Just to be sure he peeked in chara, asriel and frisk's room. Asriel lay sound asleep. Chara did as well, but frisk was tossing and turning in her bed, whispering…

 

“Stop it dr. blake”

“Stop it dr. blake”

“Stop it dr. blake”

As soon as he heard that name he fell to his knees.how did frisk know that name? It could not be the same dr. blake. Then frisk stopped and he saw her body go limp.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night he dreamed that frisk was spectating the time he lost his eye, screaming

 

“STOP IT DR. BLAKE!!!”

“STOP IT DR. BLAKE!!!”

“STOP IT DR. BLAKE!!!”

 

over , and over… until he blacked out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay its finally done!!!
> 
> hope you like this one lol
> 
>  if you r wondering where i got this idea from i just wanted to make sans suffer.
> 
> because i love torturing characters that don't belong to me
> 
> *evil laughter*

**Author's Note:**

> hello and this is my first fanfic  
> im just know that i dont have the story compleatly planned out so it might turn out weird
> 
> sorry 'bout that


End file.
